ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (sequel trilogy)
Plot? This movie could take place more than 2 years after "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" due to Bay hiring John Malkovich to play Sam's boss and with Optimus and Bumblebee getting makeovers. Possible Characters Michael Bay says he wants less than 46 robos because of the negative review and shakings from the film. *'Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky' (Shia LeBeouf): Main human character. *'?' (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley): New female lead, taking over Megan Fox's role. *'Ronald "Ron" Witwicky' (Kevin Dunn): Sam's father. *'Judith "Judy" Witwicky' (Julie White): Sam's mother. *'Leonardo Ponce de Leon "Leo" Spitz' (Ramon Rodriguez): Sam's college roommate. *'Sam's Boss' (John Malkovich) *'?' (Patrick Dempsey) *'US Government's National Intelligence Director' (Frances McDormand) *'?' (Ken Jeong) *'?' (Robert Paul Taylor) *'?' (Alan Tudyk) *'?' (Kym Whiteley) N.E.S.T. The Networked Elements: Surporters and Transformers Global Alliance or N.E.S.T. for short, is an international military orgination that includes the alliance of the United States, United Kingdom and Autobots forces, teaming up to finish off the Decepticons forever. *'General Morshower' (Glenn Morshower): Leader of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. *'Captain Drake' (Tony Todd) *'Lieutienant Rafe' (Ray Park) *'US Army Major William Lennox' (Josh Duhamel): A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. *'US Airforce Master Sergeant Robert Epps' (Tyrese Gibson): Under the command of Major Lennox. *'SASF Agent Graham' (Matthew Marsden): From the British army. *'Agent Seymour Reginald "Reggie" Simmons' (John Turturro): Originally head officer of Sector 7's Field Agents, Simmons now helps N.E.S.T. in any way possible. Possible Autobots The Autobots of the first two films and the new members who appear in the 3rd film are mostly members of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. *'Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots who transforms into a red/blue Peterbilt 379 semi-truck. He manages to keep the Matrix of Leadership from the destruction of the Solar Harvester in the last film. He now has a new Super Mode made from the parts of the deceased Jetfire, enabling him to fly and battle Galvatron near the end of the film. Learns of his destiny in the final battle against Unicron and the Decepticons from Alpha Trion and the Dynasty of Primes' spirits when he finds the Energon Saber (which is the Transformers' version of King Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur). *'Autobot Deputy Commander Ultra Magnus' (voiced by Kevin Conroy): Optimus Prime's second-in-command who transforms into a white/blue Kenworth W900 semi-truck and is all soldier. He is most comfortable when he is carrying out Prime's orders - giving it all of his magnificent fighting skills, courage and gift for battlefield improcisation. Capable of assuming command of the Autobot team whenever Prime is not available. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron, fighting against his rival, Shockwave. *'Autobot Scout Bumblebee' (voiced by Mark Ryan): One of the main Autobots, he is assigned to guard Sam and his friends, as well as looking out for the twins and the new recruits, Rodimus and Blurr. Begins to speak with his own voice as the film goes along. Transforms into a yellow/black Chevrolet Camaro car. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Spy Wheelie' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Originally a Decepticon, but defects in the last film. Transforms into a blue RC toy monster truck, and is partnered with Bumblebee. His small size makes really useful. *'Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide' (voiced by Jess Harnell): An old-fashioned warrior, Ironhide is the big stick that backs up the soft steps of Optimus Prime. Transforms into a black GMC Topkick C4500. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Tracker Steeljaw' (vocals by Frank Welker): Transforms into a Mechanical bulldog from a Can-Am Spyder, Steeljaw is partnered with Ironhide to track down Decepticons. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet' (voiced by Robert Foxworth): Ratchet is devoted to saving life, no matter what form it takes, and no matter whose it is. Transforms into a green/white Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV, and now has "Fire Department E4" written on his sides. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Twins': Skids and Mudflap are a little bit more mature than they are in the last film. They participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Messenger Skids' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Now transforms into a Chevrolet Spark concept and gains a new black/green paintjob for the film. **'Autobot Infiltrator Mudflap' (voiced by Reno Wilson): Now transforms into a Chevrolet Spark concept and gains a new black/orange paintjob for the film. *'Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe' (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo): Sideswipe is built for speed. Focusing on his enemies with absolute attention, his blades are a shining blur as he leaps through the air, twisting to avoid enemy fire. Transforms into a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Female Autobot Combined Warrior Override' (voiced by Tara Strong): Override is the combined form of the three Female Autobots who are part of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. They demonstrate their ability to combine into Override as they participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Female Autobot Commander Elita-1' (voiced by Susan Blu): Leader of the Female Autobots, Elita-1 sometimes serves third-in-command when neither Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus are not available. Transforms into a purple MV Agusta F4 series motorbike, Elita-1 knows no fear and usually partners with Optimus Prime (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Warrior Chromia' (voiced by Lisa Ortiz): Chromia is as tough as nails and always spoiling for a fight. Transforms into a blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike and usually partnered with Ironhide (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): A fiesty young Female Autobot in Elita-1's ranks. Transforms into a pink Ducati 848 motorbike, Arcee is usually partnered with Rodimus and Bumblebee (her relationship with Rodimus is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). *'Autobot Electrostatic Warrior Jolt' (voiced by Anthony Anderson): Jolt loves to cause trouble. He likes to lure his enemies in close where he can deliver a crippling blow with his electro-whips. Transforms into an indigo Chevrolet Volt car. Usually partners with Ratchet. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Cavalier Rodimus' (voiced by Crispin Freeman): The brash youth of the Autobot team who transforms into a red/yellow Ferrari 458 Italia. He tends to follow rules until they bug him - and he sometimes learns, to his regret, that disobeying isn't exactly smart. One of the new main Autobots alongside Bumblebee and misc. others. His relationship with Arcee is evidenced throughout the film and is similar to their G1 counterparts. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Military Strategist Prowl' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Prowl is one of many Autobots who came along with Ultra Magnus. Transforms into a black/white Dodge Durango police SUV, Prowl will keep at a task for as long as it takes. Strives to find reason and logic in everything. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Data Courier Blurr' (voiced by John Moschitta, Jr.): Blurr is the fastest Autobot on the team -- and he talks even faster; often has to be told to slow down so he can be understood. Transforms into a light blue Aptera 2e he can quickly whisk information from one place to another. Watched over by Bumblebee, and is rivals with Hot Rod in terms of speed. Blurr can even go airborne. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Aerial Recon Silverbolt' (voiced by James Avery): Transforms into a cargo plane, Silverbolt is a grim and brave warrior, who often worries more about his teammates than himself. He is courageous, can fly at break-neck speeds and truly believes in the Autobot cause. He would die in defense of his friends if ever given the opportunity. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Engineer Wheeljack' (voiced by Bob Joles): Transforms into a Saab Aero-X, Wheeljack is sort of a mad scientist of the Autobots. Always inventing new weapons and gadgets, but often get injured while experimenting with new weapons. Works alongside Ratchet and Jolt. *'Dinobots': A team of former Decepticons who follow Jetfire and Wheelie's example and defect to the Autobots' side. They take over Skids and Mudflap's role as comic relief, but remain as strong and powerful as their G1 counterparts, although they respect Optimus Prime as their superior. Each member participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Dinobot Commander Grimlock' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Transforms into a Mechanical Tyrannosaurus and is the leader of the Dinobots. After seeing Megatron's merciless nature and hearing of Jetfire and Wheelie's defection, Grimlock decides to do the same, especially after he is saved by Optimus Prime from a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon. Unlike his G1 counterpart, Grimlock respects Optimus as his superior. Can trace any scent in his dinosaur mode, and is the second biggest of his team. **'Dinobot Flamethrower Snarl' (voiced by David Lodge): Transforms into a Mechanical Triceratops and enjoys melting enemies into pools of liquid metal. After seeing Optimus save Grimlock, Slag begins to respect his superiors. Can smash any Decepticon in his dinosaur mode. **'Dinobot Jungle Warrior Sludge' (voiced by Tom Wyner): Gentle and wise, Sludge transforms into a Mechanical Brachiosaurus where his height can help him see anything coming at him or his allies. Biggest of the Dinobots and almost unstoppable in battle. Has no qualms about having someone ride on his back. **'Dinobot Desert Warrior Snarl' (voiced by Steven Blum): Transforms into a Mechanical Stegosaurus, Snarl is a Dinobot of few words, but respects his superiors nonetheless. His large golden plates on his dinosaur mode are solar collectors... strength increases tenfold in sunlight, and his tail can shatter a 20 foot concrete cube. **'Dinobot Bombardier Swoop' (voiced by Lex Lang): Transforms into a Mechanical Pteranodon, Swoop is the Dinobots' aerial reconnaisance. Among the kindest of the Dinobots, Swoop has no problems letting several humans ride on his back in his pterosaur mode. Can fly at 250 mph, and enjoys watching his enemies scatter before him as he dives down from the sky. *'Autobot Historian Alpha Trion' (voiced by Mike Reynolds): Transforms into a Cybertronian spacecraft, Alpha Trion preserves the data tracks of Vector Sigma. He is a mentor to the Autobot team, originally an Autobot Seeker (like the deceased Jetfire). He fortells that Earth will be facing a greater threat than the Decepticons could ever hope to be - Unicron. He dies defending Optimus from Galvatron. *'Autobot Sentinel Omega Supreme' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a Super aircraft carrier ship, Omega Supreme is the biggest member of the Autobot team. Originally one of the Omega Sentinels, Omega Supreme arrived along with Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Blurr, Prowl, and Silverbolt, answering Optimus Prime's call from the last film. At the end of his right arm are 3-clawed fingers which conceal a powerful bazooka; at the end of his left arm is a gatling cannon; and on top of his head is a laser cannon. As he is the last line of defense, Omega Surpeme participates in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron, teaming up with the Dinobots against a newly reborn Devastator. Others *'Mojo': Sam's male Chihuahua. *'Frankie': Mojo's female French Bulldog playmate. *'Dynasty of Primes' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Michael York, and Robin Atkin Downes): The six spirits of Optimus Prime's ancestors, who appear before Sam in a vision in the last film. They now appear before Optimus Prime when he finds the Energon Saber, and with Alpha Trion's assistance explain his destiny in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron. Decepticons The Decepticons try one last time to conquer Earth and the universe. *'Decepticon Supreme Commander Megatron' (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Recieves parts of the Fallen's body to replace his broken arm from the last film to exact his vengeance against his brother Optimus Prime. After recieving another pounding from Prime, Megatron is thrown out for dead by the traitor Starscream, only to be saved by his loyal general Shockwave, who takes him to Unicron. Megatron is then reborn as the Decepticon Emperor Galvatron, giving him the ability to transform into an advanced Cybertronian jet/tank. Afterwhich, he arrives to punish Starscream. Participates in the final battle - Optimus Prime vs. Galvatron! *'Decepticon General Shockwave' (voiced by David Warner): Upon arriving from Cybertron, Shockwave assumes the quise of an F-117 Nighthawk. Megatron's true second-in-command, Shockwave has a history with Ultra Magnus - he lost his left hand while fighting Magnus millions of years before on Cybertron. He has since replaced it with a cannon, and as a result, Shockwave bares a grudge against Ultra Magnus. But he does not allow his grudge to stand in the way of his immense loyalty to his master, and patiently waits for Galvatron's command to finish off the Autobot who cut off his hand. Shockwave also doesn't like Starscream, and had apparently been waiting for the day to dismantle the traitor. His minion, Ratbat, can attach himself to Shockwave in Fighter mode (based on the Revenge of the Fallen version of Mindwipe). **'Decepticon Aerial Recon Ratbat': A minion of Shockwave, Ratbat transforms from a Stealth Bomber into a Mechanical bat. In stealth bomber mode, Ratbat can attach himself to Shockwave (based on the Revenge of the Fallen version of Skystalker). Ratbat participates in the final battle. *'Decepticon Aerospace Commander Starscream' (voiced by Charles Adler): Transforming into a F-22 Raptor, Starscream has finally had enough abuse form Megatron and decides to betray him. Shockwave is ordered by Galvatron to destroy Starscream, and after a lengthy battle, Starscream's spark is destroyed by Shockwave before the final battle begins. *'Decepticon Aerospace Commander Slipstream' (voiced by Tara Strong): Transforms into a F-22 Raptor, Slipstream is Starscream's sister who sided with Shockwave against her traitorous brother. She never liked her brother for bossing her around, and seeked to replace him. Thanks to her siding with Shockwave, and gets her wish to be Megatron/Galvatron's third-in-command. Participates in the final battle. *'Decepticon Communications Specialist Soundwave' (voiced by Frank Welker): Spends most of the last movie and this movie in his Cybertronian Satellite mode, only to change into his robot form to participate in the final battle against the Autobots. **'Decepticon Scout Laserbeak': A minion of Soundwave, Laserbeak transforms from a Cybertronian missile into a Mechanical condor. Participates in the final battle. *'Decepticon Interrogator Barricade' (voiced by Keith David): Transforms into a Police Saleen S281, Barricade finally dies at the hands of Prowl in the beginning of the film, following Brakedown. *'Decepticon Scout Breakdown': Transforms into a Dodge Charger SRT-8, Brakedown avoids contact with the enemy at all costs. Dies at the hands of Skids and Mudflap at the beginning of the film. *'Constructicons': Some Decepticons from Revenge of the Fallen who survived destruction. Their enemies are the Dinobots and the giant seeker/guardian Omega Supreme. They combine into the Constructicon Combined Warrior Devastator who is voiced by Frank Welker. They take part in the final battle against the Autobots. **'Constructicon Commander Scrapper' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Transforms into a Caterpillar 992G scoop loader, Scrapper is a wizard at designing fortresses and energy plants, but is modest. Shows his true malevolent genius by incorporating defeated Autobots into his buildings' structures. Becomes the right arm of Devastator. **'Constructicon Miner Scavenger' (voiced by Calvin Wimmer): Transforms into a Terex O&K RH400 excavator, Scavenger desperately tries to probe his worth to comrades by trying to find things of value - whether by digging up hillside or a backyard. Only tolerated by Megatron/Galvatron because of his ability to use his shovel's magnetic, ionic, electrical, gas sensors to detect presence of fuels, metals, etc. Becomes the torso of Devastator. **'Constructicon Chemical & Weapons Expert Mixmaster' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Transforms into a Mack concrete mixer, nothing is safe from Mixmaster. He'll use anything from unliving rock to living robot in making new materials. Becomes the head of Devastator. **'Constructicon Explosive Projectiles Specialist Long Haul' (voiced by Neil Kaplan): Transforms into a Caterpillar 773B dump truck, Long Haul is unhappy with his unglamorous role. Becomes the right leg of Devastator. **'Constructicon Demolitioner Rampage' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a Caterpillar D9 bulldozer, rubble-strewn wasteland is Rampage's idea of a beautiful landscape. Becomes the left leg of Devastator. **'Constructicon Surgeon Hightower' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into a Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane, Hightower performs his job with skill unequalled among the Decepticons. Becomes the left arm of Devastator. *'Triple Changers': New Decepticons who appear in the film. They participate in the final battles against their enemies. **'Decepticon Ground-Air Commando Blitzwing' (voiced by Steven Blum): Transforms into a Flakpanzer gepard tank and into a F-35 Lightning II jet, Blitzwing is one of the most dangerous Decepticons. He has a cruel sense of humor, and is loud-mouthed, belligerent, and brash. **'Decepticon Military Transport Astrotrain' (voiced by John C. McGinley): Transforms into a EMD FL9 locomotive and into a Boeing X-37 spaceplane, creating confusion is Astrotrain's specialty. Thrives on foes' panic and fear. Unicron Voiced by Leonard Nimoy, the Universal Dominator Unicron transforms from a Cybertronian Moon. His role in the film is basically similar to his G1 and Unicron trilogy counterparts. We learn that it is Unicron who manipulated the Fallen to betray the Dynasty of Primes, and in a sense, created the Decepticons - the real puppet master behind the whole thing. Inside Unicron is where Optimus Prime and Galvatron's final battle will take place. But first Unicron creates a clone of Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime (voiced by Neil Kaplan), to test him and the power of the Energon Saber. Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction